Sonic Unleashed: The Novelization
by WordOfTheWolf
Summary: This is my first attempt at writing an unofficial novelization of the video game Sonic Unleashed (2008). A few things are different and Knuckles will appear in the story. I have a little author's note at the end of the prologue, so please rate the story, tell me if you hate or appreciate, and give me your opinion! Rated T for some language, and just to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

About three days ago, a small spacecraft took off from the surface of Mobius, headed for a large carrier spaceship a good hundred thousand miles away from the stratosphere. Back on the planet, a blue hedgehog was running at breakneck speeds along a trade route near a city called Spagonia. Normally, nobody would be impressed by someone going at about eighty miles per hour.

But this guy was using his FEET, not a car. This hedgehog was Sonic, the fastest thing alive, with a record speed of around the speed of sound. He knew he could go a bit faster than sound, but it wouldn't take a two-tailed genius to know he would cause a sonic boom, which would be disastrous. What two-tailed genius am I referring to? Well, none other than Sonic's best friend, Miles 'Tails' Prower, of course! The little fox may only be eight, but he's smarter than most adults, except for a few. Sonic was running to his friend's workshop/house because of some info he got a few hours ago, at about 12:07 PM.

 _Previously..._  
"Ah, nothing like a good soda, a spicy chili dog and the sand between your toes at your average beach!" Sonic proceeded to take a sip of his drink, when his phone buzzed, making him nearly spit out his coke. Thinking it was a fan of his, he answered, and proceeded to say "Hello, the name's Sonic, whaddya need?" Instead of the fangirl squeal he expected on the other end, he got the somewhat high-pitched voice of Tails.

"Sonic, it's Tails." Slightly embarrassed, Sonic then asked "What do you need, Tails?" The fox then mentioned "Did you see that spacecraft earlier? I took a good look at it by using my Mileselectric to activate a camera I have on a satellite. It was carrying Eggman! We need to get up to that carrier he has! I know he's planning something!"

Sonic, slightly annoyed that he couldn't have just one day to himself, sighed and then said "Alright. He's always up to no good. Give me a moment to pack up some stuff I have at the beach and get my shoes on." "Aren't you afraid of water, Sonic?" Sonic then quietly said "Yeah. Don't mention it though, I don't want anyone to know I'm not a good swimmer..." About a few minutes later, the blue bipedal hedgehog was finished packing up the beach umbrella, lawn chair and cooler, and wolfed down his chili dog before sprinting off.

 **Hello, WotW here! How's the story? I hope it isn't too bad, this is the first time I've tried to write a story, let alone a novelization of a game. Why did I decide to write this? While there are other novelizations of Sonic Unleashed, they are either mediocre or make 'Werehog Sonic' look like a beast instead of a somewhat strange, 'fluffy', but kind hearted hedge-wolf. You may have noticed Sonic said 'I'm not a good swimmer'. In this, Sonic can swim, but not for long and only in shallow areas where he isn't so scared of drowning.**

 **Sonic: Hey, I never said I was afraid of deep water!**

 **WotW: Oh really? Let me dunk you in the deep end of the pool!**

 **Sonic: Nice hangin' with you, but I gotta run!**

 **WotW: (Cough GAG cough) He left me in the dust again... typical scaredy-hog.**


	2. Chapter One: Disaster Strikes!

**Chapter One: Disaster Strikes**

About a few minutes later, Sonic arrived at his house. It wasn't anything special; a living room, kitchen and dining room all one room, a bathroom, a basement, and two bedrooms. Sonic put the beach umbrella and lawn chair in the basement then walked back up and put the cooler's contents in the fridge. He proceeded to grab a bottle of water due to the fact it was a few degrees too hot for him and he needed the hydration. He could've grabbed a coke, but he didn't like running when he had an upset stomach due to it's carbonation. He then left his abode and raced off to Tails' home.

"Hopefully Sonic gets here soon. This is really important..." Tails muttered to himself as he looked at a few old blueprints on the Mileselectric. He was deemed smart enough by others to own a house, but he was still eight, and sometimes felt lonely.

Kno-Kno-Kno-Knock!

"Finally!" Tails exclaimed as he jumped up and ran to get the door. He knew only one Mobian that could knock like that, and opened the door. He was greeted with an all too familiar voice.

"Hey, Tails! Whaddya need me for? Oh right, Eggman's doing the usual." Tails mentioned the past events that occurred earlier, and after a seemingly long re-cap that was only five minutes, but seemed like thirty to Sonic, Tails then said "I can get you up to the carrier, but I need a few hours to modify my plane so it doesn't collapse exiting the atmosphere."

Sonic replied with "Okay, gives me time to hone my skills, do some laps and eat a few chili dogs!" Tails then presented Sonic with a watch like device and explained "This should help us keep in contact. Now you don't have to carry a phone around to talk to me! When I'm done modifying the Tornado-X, I'll notify you on that!" "Thanks, buddy! I'll put it on right now!" Sonic said, happy to get an upgrade from his phone to this, which was more comfortable. He raced off, ready to enjoy a few hours of watch wasn't too uncomfortable, and Sonic even forgot about it until he had to take his gloves off to get a clean pair because of a few stray bits of chili sauce and some crumbs. He muttered "I really shouldn't get chili dogs from a stand in the weird parts of town..."

 _About four hours later..._

Sonic was doing some laps in a field, when he got a buzzing sound from his watch. Interested, he pressed the screen of the watch. A signal got through and on the other end, Tails notified Sonic that he was done. "Alright, I'll come over and get ready."

He proceeded to run to the workshop. About two minutes later, Sonic arrived and invited himself in. He talked with Tails and they made a plan that would definitely work, if neither of them acted stupid. After a quick snack and a drink, Sonic got ready to go and Tails did something (trust me, I don't know either) to Sonic's lungs so he would have an hour before he ran out of oxygen in space. They got on the Tornado-X and took off to the carrier.

It took a good ten minutes to get out of the stratosphere; if they went too fast, the plane could collapse and if they went too slow, it would take forever to get there. When they got a good distance away from the planet's gravitational pull, Tails launched Sonic at the nearby carrier spaceship. In the control room, a criminal genius gloated known as Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik, satisfied with his huge, ruby red carrier. He had a whole armada, and even living quarters somewhere in the back.

Did I mention he got his nickname from his girth, which made him look egg shaped?

He uses this nickname as a name which everybody refers to him as, but everyone knows his real name. He failed to notice that his archenemy Sonic had spindashed into a robot at the end, which had somehow caused a small fire. Probably the fact almost all the robots were made of scrap metal and that kind of junk. Annoyed, the egghead pressed a button on a control panel and activated most of the robots.

As usual, Sonic destroyed all the robots and even taunted one just because he could. Infuriated, Eggman pressed another button which made the surprisingly small control room, which was also a vehicle, detach from the carrier and attach to a robot. He began shooting at the blue Mobian, who outran each missile and ran down a corridor. Eggman was enraged and profusely sweating.

"You're NOT getting away!" The missile launcher became a robot hand and sprung towards Sonic like a grappling book. As the hand got ready to grab the hedgehog, Sonic exclaimed with a surprised tone "Uh Oh!" The hand grabbed Sonic and pulled him back to his enemy Eggman. Thinking he was going to finally use Sonic for his needs, he smiled. Did you think he was going to kill Sonic?

No, Sonic's too valuable for that. Knowing he could only get out one way, Sonic closed his eyes and concentrated on summoning the Chaos Emeralds. Since he was linked to them through chaos energy, he could summon them out of what seems like nowhere, just as long as he knew where they were. Surprised, Eggman tried to crush the hedgehog before he could use the emeralds, but failed.

A burst of golden energy came from the hedgehog as he blew open the robot's grip, destroying the hand. Sonic was now in a 'Super' form, and he was a pulsating, glowing gold and had red eyes instead of his usual blue, green eyed self. Eggman, now a bit freaked out, exclaimed "Time to go!" He unattached from the robot and flew his vehicle down the corridor as he closed all the emergency doors in an attempt to get away from Sonic. Of course, it failed and Sonic blasted through the titanium doors like they were paper. The vehicle flew to another spaceship as the carrier exploded and Sonic flew towards Eggman.

The vehicle got through an entrance of the other spacecraft and the doors started to close as Sonic got through the first one. He blasted through these doors and entered the single room as Eggman's vehicle but the floor and he fell out. Sonic hovered above the fat genius, as Eggman begged for mercy. "Look! I'm sorry! I'll turn over a new leaf, I swear!" Sonic gloated at this, and said "This is new! Showing remorse? How about you play nice and I won't break your toys?" As Sonic said this, he failed to notice Eggman had pulled a switch out of his jacket sleeve.

As he pressed it, the floor and ceiling became a machine of some sort, and Sonic attempted to run. He was too slow, and a ring of energy held him in place. Eggman laughed as the lasers on the machine began extracting chaos energy from Sonic. Since energy was being ripped off the strands of DNA in Sonic too quickly, this caused him immense pain. Eggman pressed a button at a control panel in the room and launched a colossal beam of chaos energy at the planet. As it hit an ocean, it caused tsunamis and hundred mile per hour winds.

That wasn't all, though. The planet began to crack and it split into seven different parts, an eighth being the planet's magma core in the center. Sonic thought the pain was over when the lasers began to stop extracting energy, but excruciating pain enveloped his body.

He collapsed onto his knees as it felt like his bones were breaking and his skin was being stretched. He didn't notice, but he got bigger and darker. His fur darkened to a midnight blue and his tan muzzle and chest became an icy, baby blue. His arms became midnight blue like his body and swelled to the point where his gloves ripped off.

Screaming from a burning feel in his fingernails and toenails, he dragged his left arm back as he grew claws and his hands became the same blue as his chest. A white ring of fur separated his arms and hands, but he still failed to notice this because he was scrunching his eyes closed the entire time. Surprisingly, his shoes changed too. The white band became a steel color, and three spikes grew from the band. The red surface became maroon and the bottom became steel colored cleats.

The worst part was happening now; his ears felt like they were ripped off and the ends of his quill spikes became white. His face pushed out slightly and his eyebrows were forced into an angry looking position. His teeth became long and sharp and he let out one last scream. Eggman was gloating over his success, but had failed to notice Sonic had become... something. Sonic then said in a gruff voice "You've really done it this time, Eggman..." Sonic was slightly freaked out by his voice. _What the hell!? What happened to my voice?_

His thoughts were interrupted by Eggman saying in a scared tone "Ah, Sonic! Th-that's a good look for you! Festive!" He proceeded to get in his vehicle and close the top as he opened a window in the spacecraft. The vacuum of space sucked Sonic and the powerless Chaos Emeralds towards the planet. Tails was nearby and saw what looked like Sonic fall towards the broken planet. Assuming he was going to get hurt hitting the planet, Tails flew down to his workshop. He would have to take it slow to avoid making the Tornado-X collapse. He hoped Sonic wouldn't be dead when he got to him.

 **Kay, done the first chapter! I'll try and post the second chapter as soon as I can, but I can't guarantee a specific time.**

 **Sonic: Why did you have to make that watch rip off along with my gloves? I liked it!**

 **WotW: It's a part of the plot. It will create an emotional part! At least, I intend to make it emotional.**

 **Sonic: Can you at least change me back?**

 **WotW: Sorry, I don't make the games. I'm just making a novelization.**

 **Sonic: Grrr...**


	3. Chapter Two: A Hairy Situation

**Chapter Two: A Hairy Situation... Literally**

Sonic had been falling for a good few minutes, but had blacked out a bit after he started plummeting to Mobius. He awoke to find himself hovering in midair, surrounded by a green sphere of energy. Sonic thought he would get some peace, and relaxed but the sphere suddenly disappeared. Sonic hit the ground and became lodged in the dirt. He was used to falling from high places, one time he had to jump off an airship with no parachute, but this was a REALLY long fall. He put his long arms by his head, straightened his legs and attempted to pull himself out of the ground. He successfully pulled himself up and stumbled back, almost falling. Confused, and very irratible, Sonic said "What the hell is going on?" Remembering the Chaos Emeralds had fallen to Mobius with him, he counted the emeralds surrounding him.

 _One... two, three, four... five, six... seven... wait, what's that?_

Sonic saw a strange, tiny creature on the ground. The creature was a Mobian, of course, but what kind? It had magenta fur, a fluffy white 'mohawk' and rabbit tail, little wings, a white muzzle, chest, hands and feet, large ears and some kind of bracelet around it's neck. The bracelet was a faded silver with symbols carved into the surface, and a round, jade gem. Worried about the Mobian's well-being, Sonic picked the chihuahua like thing up and lightly shook it, asking " Hey, you OK?" The creature, being asleep, murmured "Just one more bite... I'm hungry..." Sonic then shook the creature a little harder, saying "Pull yourself together!" The Mobian snapped awake, and looked at Sonic's shoes, which were cleats. Hanging upside down, he looked up at Sonic's face and was met with an angry looking, fanged face. Scared by the expression, he yelped and kicked Sonic in the nose, causing him to drop the Mobian. He hid behind a rock and yelled with a frightened tone "P-please don't eat me! I taste really bad!" Sonic, surprised anybody would suspect him of the 'eating Mobians' type, he asked with a worried voice "You OK? No broken bones?" The creature, having realized he could trust the 'hedge-wolf' (let's put it that way), replied "Oh, umm... I'm just fine! Thanks for asking, monster guy!" Sonic, really confused, looked at his arms and hands. Instead of tan, skinny arms and white gloves, he was greeted with the sight of muscular, midnight blue arms and clawed hands. He simply said "Oh..." The creature then asked "What's your name anyway?" Sonic, having gotten back his confidence, boldly said "I'm Sonic! Sonic Maurice the hedgehog!"

"Sonic should've been back by now, I hope he's alright..." Tails paced back and forth in his living room, and tried to call Sonic using his wrist watch. Since Sonic's was broken somewhere, all Tails got was static. Tails murmured "The only way to know what happened is to listen to a recording." Tails listened to a recording of the previous events, and heard Sonic's screams. Terrified, Tails stopped the recording and got on his biplane. If he had listened to the rest though, he would have heard Sonic's gruff voice. Slightly crying, Tails stuttered "Don't be dead! You can't be dead!"

Sonic and the creature were now walking back to town, carrying the powerless Chaos Emeralds. Sonic was hoping to ask around town about the creature, who had inconveniently come down with amnesia. The sun was now rising, and Sonic had a strange feeling in his gut. When the first days of sunlight came over the horizon, Sonic collapsed and gasped for air. His nails shortened and his arms became skinny and tan, his dark fur shortened and became cobalt blue, and the icy blue fur on his muzzle and chest became tan like his arms. His shoes returned to their original state, and so did the rest of his body. The creature, surprised, only said "Woah..." Sonic, just really happy he was back to normal, picked up the emeralds he dropped, grabbed the creature, and ran at a solid sixty miles to a town called Apotos. When they got there, they bought a backpack at a nearby shop and put the emeralds in there. The creature asked "So, is this the real you?" Sonic replied with a bold voice "Yeah, this is the REAL me!" He looked to where the Mobian had been, only to find him at an ice cream stand being run by a human Mobian. The tiny creature was looking at an ice cream cone his size, drooling. The human asked "Look good, don't it? That's the Chocolate Chip Sundae Supreme!" Sonic, knowing he would have to buy the creature some ice cream, ran to a nearby bank and pulled some rings out of an ATM. He ran back and presented the human with about twelve. After he received his payment, the person gave them their sweet, cold ice cream. Sonic said "This is really good! How 'about you help me look for someone who knows you, Chip?" The creature, had paused in midair after flying forward with his wings, and asked "Chip?" Sonic replied with "Gotta call you something, don't I?" The creature, now called Chip, exclaimed "I love it!" Sonic realized he didn't have any gloves on, and while he didn't need gloves, he wanted to get another pair. _Guess I gotta run to my house and get another pair of gloves..._

 **Finally! I'm done the second chapter! I lost the original copy, so it was hard motivating myself to write this! There are a few plot changes to give it some differences to the game, but nothing too major. Like I said in the description, Knuckles SHOULD appear as part of a plot change, but I can't guarantee anything. In this story, I made Sonic's last name 'Maurice'. 'Hedgehog' just doesn't cut it as a last name.**

 **Sonic: Oh, so that's why you wanted that wrist watch to be part of the story!**

 **WotW: Yeah, I wanted to have a scene where Tails thinks you're dead.**

 **Sonic: Why would you do that though?**

 **WotW: Since I am the one making the novelization, I am basically a god when it comes to this.**

 **Sonic: Technically, it's a novelization, so you don't have full control of the story.**

 **WotW: Grr... I hate it when you're right...**

 **Sonic: At least I'm not slow anymore! You can't call me slowpoke now!**

 **WotW: Keep on saying that, you'll change your mind later...**


	4. Chapter Three: You're Alive!

**Chapter Three: You're Alive!**

Sonic raced back to his house, holding Chip so he wouldn't get hurt by the speed Sonic was going at. When they entered Sonic's home, Chip said in awe "How do you run that fast!? That was amazing!" Sonic simply shrugged. He didn't know where he got his speed, he just realized when racing others as a toddler, he would be VERY fast compared to even the other fast Mobians, the fastest other than him running at about twenty-nine miles per hour, which was NOWHERE close to Sonic's speed. Sonic grabbed a chili dog, and sat on the couch and turned on the TV, expecting something big. He got more than he expected.

"Hello, my name is Marcia Wellingtill, and I'm here with a report of a worldwide catastrophe. Early this morning, earthquakes and tsunamis were being reported everywhere. It wasn't until just a few hours ago we got footage of what really happened. The planet seems to have split apart! To you, Mike." The camera switched to a young reporter sitting in a helicopter, flying over the new ravines that dropped into the fiery orb known as the center of the planet. "Hey, I'm Mike, here at a crack in the planet's surface. As you can see, it's a very long drop into the core. Scientists are baffled by this phenomenon everywhere." Sonic switched off the TV and just sat there, freaking out in his mind.

 _Oh crap._  
 _Oh crap. Oh CRAP. What am I going to do? My cocky behavior led to this! People died because of your stupidity! What the fuck am I going to tell Tails?_

Chip saw Sonic sweating and asked "Is something wrong?" Sonic, lost in thought, muttered "Yeah, something's definitely wrong." Sonic grabbed Chip, left his house and started running to Tails' house. When he got there, the biplane was gone. Sonic realized Tails must think he's dead right now, but had no way to tell him he wasn't. He was about to slump onto the ground when he saw a biplane heading for the dirt runway by Tails' house.

Tails was crying, tears streaming out of his eyes. He couldn't find Sonic's body, and thought he had been burned up by falling into the center of the planet. He saw a blue figure by his house, and realized Sonic wasn't dead. He landed the plane and rushed to Sonic stammering "S-Sonic! I thought you were d-dead! Please don't scare me like that again!" Tails hugged Sonic, and Sonic hugged back, comforting the fox.

"Hey, at least I'm alive. That's all that matters." Tails calmed down after a few minutes and asked Sonic "What happened up there?" Sonic described everything except his transformation into... THAT. He mentioned the machine he had been trapped in, but had tweaked his story about what happened. Tails, now annoyed and frustrated, said to Sonic "You should've stuck to the plan, you idiot! Now the planet's shattered! Oh boy, how are we going to fix this?" The two went in and started planning their next move. After about a couple of hours of planning, Tails mentioned someone he knew in Spagonia. They couldn't meet the professor until tomorrow night, when he got back from a work trip. Sonic ran back with CHIP to his house. Sonic bad told Tails how he met Chip but didn't go into much detail.

It was about 8:29 PM when Sonic got back home. He decided to nap on the couch then go to town for a few items he had to get for the house, like food and maybe some new movies. Just when Sonic fell asleep, a sharp pain in his gut woke him up. Chip, woken up by Sonic jumping up, asked groggily "Are you OK?" Sonic responded with "Yeah, just had a spoiled chili dog. Just gotta take a-AGGH!

Sonic, fell to the floor, and started to shake. Something told him that he should take his gloves off, so he did. He increased in size, going from a 3.3 to a 4.1 in seconds. His arms expanded and his nails grew and sharpened. His shoes became the maroon cleats from really early in the morning today and his teeth lengthened into fangs and his eyebrows became furrowed. The transformation stopped temporarily here, and Sonic looked like he had lifted weights and was mad about something. He began to continue transforming now. His cobalt blue fur darkened to midnight blue and became longer, his arms grew the same fur. At his wrists, a white ring of fur started where his midnight blue fur ended and his hands became a bit fuzzier and icy blue. His chest fur became 'poofy' and light blue and so did his muzzle, which didn't grow any extra hair. His muzzle pushed out slightly and the ends of his quills became white.

He got up, and dusted himself off. _So when it's night, I turn into THIS!? It was bad enough once, but_ _every night!?_ Chip interrupted his thoughts when he began to fall off the couch. Without thinking, Sonic attempted to grab Chip, even though the distance between the two was too far for even Sonic's long arms. His arm stretched, however, and Chip landed in his hand back first. Confused, Sonic put Chip down and retracted his arm, looking at it. In a daze, he muttered "That's just weird..."

"Your arm j-just STRETCHED! It stretched like rubber!" Chip exclaimed with a freaked out tone. Sonic responded with "I know... where the hell did I get an ability like this?" Sonic knew his plans were ruined, but he was still going to go to Apotos. He grabbed Chip and put him on his back, and ran to town.

 _About thirty minutes later..._

Sonic and Chip got to the small town of Apotos. Chip had napped in his long fur and Sonic had run here on all fours, using his arms as front legs. He found it quite easy to run like this in his new form, and it was more convenient. He could tell something was wrong; he couldn't see it, but the area gave off a bad vibe. He saw the same human who ran the ice cream stand sitting on a curb, sobbing. Sonic decided it would've been best to leave the guy alone and ran along the road.

He had been running around town, and had found these little creatures. They were mainly purple, but had glowing green parts and big, bright orange eyes. The small ones were kind of frog like, but the bigger ones were bipedal and even sometimes held clubs in their huge, misshapen hands. When Sonic swung at them, they disintegrated into purple smoke, as if they weren't physical beings, but merely dark energy. He then heard a shriek.

It was Tails, and he was in danger.

 **Hello, I'm finally done this! I lost two copies of it, and this is the third. Don't worry about my situation though. Shout out to everyone in the United States, Canada, United Kingdom, Malaysia, Mexico, Philippines, Australia, Europe, Thailand, Belgium, China, New Zealand, Netherlands, Portugal, Taiwan, Luxembourg and India who read my novelization! If you enjoy it, that's all that matters!**


	5. Chapter Four: The Secret

**Chapter Four: The Secret**

"Help!" Tails screamed, terrified. He was surrounded by big, weird creatures. The biggest was a dark purple, with bright glowing red eyes and spots on him that were neon green. It held a club, and hit this on the ground, trying to intimidate Tails. The smaller ones had the same colors, but were small and frog like. Tails used his twin tails like helicopter blades, flying off behind a wall. Just as the huge thing wobbled towards him, he thought it was over.

Tails then heard what sounded like a Mobian. He looked over the wall he was hiding behind and saw Sonic in his 'beast' form. He didn't know it was Sonic though. To him, it was a muscular Mobian who forgot leg day, with cleats, long dark fur and a scary face. He sounded gruff and angry, so Tails kept his distance. It was a really cloudy night, so Tails couldn't see much of the Mobian's face. Soon, he had killed all of the creatures. He took one look at Tails, then ran off.

"What in chaos is that? The face reminded me of Sonic, but it can't be him!" Tails ran to the biplane.

 _The next morning..._

Sonic slumped over a glass of soda, thinking about last night. He had told Chip what had happened and how he couldn't tell anybody a thing. "Why don't you want to tell your friends, Sonic?" Chip asked, curious. Sonic replied "Because they might think my mind's changed too. I'm also not in the mood to talk about it anyway." Sonic decided laying around all day wouldn't do any good, so he got up and decided to binge on some chili dogs. After all, with his super speed, he burned calories pretty fast too.

Sonic had finished a dozen chili dogs, but wasn't feeling any better. He had done everything; he did some running, had some popsicles with Chip to cool off, went to the arcade and even decided to sign some autographs for fans. It was about 2:57 PM and he exclaimed "The only thing that would make me feel better is if I told my friends, but I don't want to!" Chip just said nothing, half a hot dog in his mouth. Chili dogs were too spicy for Chip, even the mild ones.

"Hey Sonic! Long time no see, you blue idiot!" Sonic turned around and put a fake smile on as one of his friends Knuckles, a red echidna with dreadlocks, and spikes coming out of his knuckles, with two on each hand. He slapped Sonic on the back and said "So, you wanna come to my place and hang out?" Sonic said with a satisfied tone "Sure, haven't seen you in a while anyway." Knuckles, a bit suspicious asked "Hey Sonic, you alright? You seem out of it." Sonic lied and said "Just upset because of the condition the planet's in." Knuckles wasn't the stupid type, but he believed Sonic.

Sonic was at Knuckles' apartment, playing some card games with him. Sonic had left Chip at home, and told him not to cause trouble. It was about 5:09 PM by now and Sonic was getting nervous, afraid Knuckles would find out about his new problem. Knuckles then got up and put the cards away, saying "Tails wants to talk about the shattered planet and something he found last night." Sonic then got up as well and the two got a taxi to Tails' house. When they got there, Tails had a note on his door saying that he wanted to talk to them in the garage, where his workshop was. They entered and saw vials full of some kind of purple mist and tools on his table.

"Just to warn you, don't open any containers with that purple stuff in it. It appears to be some kind of dark energy and is really dangerous." The blue hedgehog and the red echidna nodded in response. The three then got a plan made. Sonic was about to leave when a fist met the side of his head. He fell onto the ground, and the last thing he saw was Knuckles standing over him. He then faded into unconsciousness.

Sonic woke up in Tails' basement, and the fox and Knuckles were standing in front of him. He got up and muttered "Ow, Knuckles, why did you slug me in the head?" Tails said "I wanted to talk with you about something, so he got the wrong idea and thought we had to interrogate you. Sorry." Sonic then asked nervously "What do you need to talk with me about, buddy?" Tails then said "You've been acting funny lately and it worries us. With the planet in pieces, strange creatures and Mobians acting funny, we think that you're getting stressed out and need a break. Please tell us what's wrong, Sonic."

"N-nothing's wrong! I'm just not feeling well!" Sonic was telling the truth, he did feel a pinching feeling in his gut. He remembered last night and ran for the stairs. Knuckles grabbed him and said in a threatening tone "You're not leaving! Tell us what's wrong NOW!" Sonic was in pain and could only yell at the moment.

"Oh, come on you blue idiot. I didn't grab you that hard." Knuckles didn't notice Sonic's arm growing until it was huge. Knuckles noticed just as Sonic started to grow claws and his glove ripped, and threw him to the side.

"HOLY FUCK! What's happening to Sonic!?" Knuckles ran to the other end of the basement where Tails was. They stood frozen in fear as Sonic began to become what he was last night. Sonic's other arm expanded, he grew claws on his other hand and his toenails also became claws as well. His shoes became maroon cleats again,and he became over four feet tall. His blue fur darkened and his arms became midnight blue. A 'poofy' ring of white fur grew at his wrists, his hands became baby blue as well as his chest fur, muzzle and the inside of his ears, and he looked up at his friends with his still normal head. It wasn't normal for long as the quills and fur darkened as well and his ears became wolf like. His eyebrows furrowed and his teeth grew longer. Finally, the ends of his quills became white and he collapsed to the floor.

Tails and Knuckles stood for minutes, then walked towards Sonic. Knuckles poked him and Sonic let out a groan, while Tails asked "Are you okay, Sonic?" Sonic muttered "I would say yes, but no, I'm not okay. Knuckles, please don't poke me." The two were surprised by Sonic's gruff voice. Tails said "Hey, you helped me last night! Why didn't you tell me then?" Sonic told them that he didn't want to scare them and Knuckles said "You already did a good job at it, fluffy- OOF!"

Sonic swung a punch at Knuckles, and the two glared at each other.

"Okay, that's it! All I did was joke with you and now you punch me!? You're getting it!"

The two charged at each other, ready to fight.


End file.
